KISS NOTE KYUMIN VERSION
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek tentang sebuah buku kecil yang membawa Sungmin pada cintanya. GS/OS/KYUMIN/DLDR/RnR.


Anyeong haseyo~

Saya bawa fic OS Kyumin. Special buat imAlfera dan Chingudeul semua.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari CF nya Shinee-Dara 2NE1 dengan judul yang sama.

Inti ceritanya pun saya buat sama.

Berhubung versinya Kyumin. Ya saya buat agak beda alur ceritanya.

Ok. Lest check this story!

**KISS NOTE**

**.**

**.**

**-KYUMIN-**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

Hahhh~

Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang. Menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangan diatas meja. Siang hari dimusim panas memang sangat pas jika ditemani semangkuk ice cream berukuran besar dengan permen kacang berwarna-warni diatasnya. Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin. yeoja itu agaknya tak berminat menikmati makanan dingin didepannya. Sedari tadi ia tak menyentuh ice cream yang dipesannya. Terus menggerutu dan menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Apa benar Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan yeoja itu?". Sungmin kembali menghela nafasnya. Memandang sendu ice cream berperisa pisang itu. "Aku benar-benar tak rela jika Kyuhyun berpacaran dengannya".

Sungmin menunduk frustasi. menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Ia tersentak saat ponselnya berdering. berdecih setelah membaca nama seseorang dilayar ponsel itu.

"Yeobseo".

"_Ya! kau dimana Sungmin-ah"._

"Aku sedang menenangkan pikiranku Ryeowook-ah".

_"Kau gila ya?. Kita ada kelas Kim sonsaeng-nim siang ini. apa kau lupa?"._

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya cepat. "Astaga! Aku benar-benar tak mengingatnya".

_"Bodoh! Cepat kemari. Atau kau akan mendapatkan nilai E dimata kuliahnya"._

"Iya. Iya. Kau ini cerewet sekali".

Sungmin mematikan sambungannya. Bergegas pergi sebelum suara pelayan kedai ice cream membuat langkahnya terhenti. "Nona".

Sungmin mengerang frustasi. Ia hanya memiliki beberapa menit saja untuk sampai dikampusnya sebelum jam satu siang. Dan bukankah ia sudah membayar ice creamnya. Lalu apa lagi?

"Ya?". Sungmin berbalik menghadap pelayan yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Buku anda tertinggal".

Dahi Sungmin mengerut. Pertama, ia tak mengeluarkan apapun dari dalam tasnya. Kedua, ia memang menyukai oh tidak, tepatnya sangat menyukai warna pink. Tapi seingatnya ia tak memiliki buku berwarna pink itu. ketiga, waktu terus berjalan, dan kelasnya sudah hampir dimulai.

"Itu bukan milikku".

'Tapi ini tertinggal dimeja tempat anda duduk tadi".

"Tapi…" Sungmin menghela nafasnya kasar. Tersenyum hambar pada pelayan itu. "Baiklah. terima kasih sudah mengingatkannya". Sungmin mengambil buku itu. membungkuk kecil sebelum berlari menuju kampusnya. Beruntung jaraknya tak terlalu jauh. Jika terus berlari, mungkin hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit saja.

"Aish… semoga tak terlambat".

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin bernafas lega. Suasana hatinya memang tak baik, namun keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya. Jika ia terlambat satu menit saja. sudah dipastikan mata pelajaran dosen yang banyak memiliki penggemar itu memberinya nilai E. ayolah~ walau memiliki wajah yang tampan, dosen bermarga Kim itu terkenal sangat perhitungan memberikan nilai pada anak didiknya.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai lima belas menit yang lalu. banyak dari yeoja disana sangat serius memperhatikan materi siang ini. Ah sepertinya bukan! lebih tepatnya mereka begitu serius memperhatikan si penyampai materi.

Sungmin mengintip Ryeowook yang duduk bangku depannya. Yeoja itu sesekali tersenyum seraya memainkan ponselnya. bisa ditebak jika yeoja itu sedang membaca pesan dari kekasihnya.

"Pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta". Cibir Sungmin. Ia membuka tasnya, hendak mengambil ponselnya didalam sana, mengecek akun twitternya. Mungkin saja idolanya memposting sesuatu. Atau mungkin Kyuhyun mengunggah foto selcanya. Sungmin mendesah lirih saat namja Cho itu melintas di pikirannya. Bahkan ia tak melihat namja itu duduk diantara mereka. mungkin membolos?.

Sungmin mengambil buku berwarna pink didalam tasnya. Buku entah siapa pemiliknya. "Ku harap ada nama atau alamat pemilik buku ini. Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti. Mungkin ia sedang kebingungan mencarinya".

Sungmin memandang cover buku itu. hanya tulisan dua kata yang dicetak tebal. "Kiss note". Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. Membuka lembar pertama buku itu. "Tulislah nama seseorang dibuku ini. lalu seseorang itu akan mencium mu".

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Membekap mulutnya kemudian. "Lucu sekali". Ia membuka tiap halaman buku itu. tak ada coretan apapun. "Ini seperti buku baru. Aku tak bisa mencari tau siapa pemiliknya".

Ia menutup buku itu. namun kalimat di halaman depan yang ia baca menyita pikirannya. Sungmin terkekeh lirih, mengambil pulpen lucu bermotif hati miliknya. "Tak salahkan jika aku mencoba".

Sungmin menatap dosen tampan itu sekilas. Mulai menulis nama seseorang di buku itu. "Kim Youngwoon sonsaeng-nim". Eja-nya lalu tertawa.

"Ya! Kau Lee Sungmin! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?".

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kelu. Bergegas menutup bukunya. Menatap wajah kesal dosen didepannya. Bukan pertama kali ia melihat dosennya itu memasang wajah kesal. namun kali ini benar-benar berbeda.

Semua siswa menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Setampan apapun seseorang, jika sedang kesal tetap saja mengerikan.

Kim sonsaeng-nim melangkah menuju bangku Sungmin. "Kau!". Ucapnya seraya mencondongkan badan.

Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan wajahnnya. Memejamkan matanya saat wajah namja itu semakin mendekat. Dan…

Chu~

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat bibir dosen muda itu tak lagi menempel di dahinya. Sementara beberapa siswa, sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang mendadak sesak. Tak menyangka jika dosen idola mereka tiba-tiba mencium kening yeoja yang sering membolos saat jam pelajarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga~". Sungmin menangkup kedua pipinya. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya tadi. Kelasnya memang sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. namun Sungmin masih enggan meninggalkan kampusnya. Dan sekarang yeoja itu malah tengah duduk dibangku taman kampus seperti orang gila.

"Kim sonsaeng-nim mencium ku? Ya Tuhan~ apa ini…". Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mengambil buku pink itu dari dalam tas. "Tulislah nama seseorang dibuku ini. lalu dia akan mencium mu". Sungmin kembali menutup bukunya.

"Jadi ini sungguhan?. Tidak, tidak. Aku harus mencobanya kembali".

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Mengambil pulpen seraya melihat sekelilingnya. Pandangan Sungmin tertuju pada namja yang tengah berjalan di koridor. Mahasiswa Sastra dua semester diatasnya.

"Kim Jungmo". Eja sungmin sembari menulis nama itu dihalaman kosong. Sungmin terus memandangi Jungmo. Tak sadar jika namja itu kini tengah berdiri persis didepannya.

"Kau Lee Sungmin?".

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Jungmo. "Park sonsaeng-nim menitipkan ini padaku".

Sungmin mengintip buku ditangan Jungmo. Ia menghela nafasnya. Jungmo hanya menyampaikan buku pemberian Park sonsaeng-nim.

"Terima ka-".

Chu~

Mata Sungmin membulat saat Jungmo mencium pipi kirinya. Mengerjap berkali-kali memandangi punggung Jungmo yang menjauh. Meninggalkannya sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi aku bisa menulis nama siapapun. Lalu dia akan mencium ku?". Sungmin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak peduli beberapa orang melihatnya seperti orang gila. Berbicara sendiri sembari berjalan di pinggir pertokoan bukankah aneh?.

"Siapapun?". Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Tersenyum lebar membayangkan jika ia menuliskan nama artis idolanya. Song Jongki. Lee Seungi. Atau mungkin Choi Siwon.

Sungmin terkekeh geli. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kerumunan tak jauh darinya. Sedikit berjinjit melihat apa yang menjadi objek orang-orang disana.

Ia mengangguk melihat sosok namja tinggi berwajah tampan tengah menghadap kamera. ah~ menggunakan tepi jalan sebagai background pemotretan memang sedang popular.

"Omo~ itukan Siwon?". Ucapnya terkejut. Susah payah ia menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu. mencoba melihat idolanya lebih dekat. "Ternyata dia jauh lebih tampan dari pada di televisi".

Sungmin tersenyum nakal. Mengambil buku pink nya dan menuliskan nama namja bermarga Choi itu. dengan santai Sungmin menutup bukunya. Menunggu buku ajaib itu 'bekerja'.

Senyum Sungmin makin mengembang membayangkan Siwon menciumnya. Ah~ bukankah itu menyenangkan?

"Ini pulpenmu?".

Lamunan yeoja itu menguap saat seseorang mengintrupsinya. Berdiri begitu dekat didepannya. Sungmin terdiam, menatap namja itu tak berkedip.

"I- Iya".

"Kau menjatuhkannya".

Sungmin mengangguk. Tangannya begitu kaku saat mengambil pulpen itu. tak sedikitpun ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemilik wajah tampan didepannya. Sungmin tak ingin menyia-nyiakan itu. "Terima kasih". Ujarnya gugup.

Namja itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Urung ia melangkah pergi. Kembali membalikan badannya menghadap Sungmin. "Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu". Ucapnya lembut. Dan-

Chu~

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan~ buku ini benar-benar ajaib". Sungmin mendekap erat buku pink itu. berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hari sudah sangat larut. Namun yeoja berambut pendek sebahu itu belum merasakan kantuk sama sekali.

"Bahkan Siwon mencium ku. Ya Tuhan~ ini sulit dipercaya".

Sungmin kembali mengingat saat Siwon mencium pipi kanannya. Tak menghiraukan banyak orang menatapnya iri. Kau sangat beruntung Lee Sungmin.

"Apa aku juga bisa menulis nama-".

Sungmin tak meneruskan kalimatnya saat ponselnya berdering. Seketika ia berdiri. Matanya melebar membaca nama seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Kyuhyun". Ia berdehem kecil sebelum menyentuh symbol berwarna hijau dilayar itu. "Yeobseo".

_"Sungmin-ah, apa besok pagi kau sibuk?"._

"Aku? Sepertinya tidak. Ada apa Kyu?".

_"Bisa kita bertemu?"._

"Tak masalah".

_"Aku tunggu kau ditaman dekat perpustakaan"._

"Baiklah".

Sungmin memutuskan sambunganya. Menggenggam ponselnya sangat erat. "Tuhan aku tau ini salah karena Kyuhyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi Tuhan~ ku mohon, ijinkan aku melakukannya sekali saja".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini sepertinya sangat bersahabat dengan Sungmin. Tak begitu panas seperti hari kemarin. Hey~ bahkan jarum jam belum bertengger diangka delapan . tentu saja hari belum terlalu panas.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya manatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri jauh darinya. Ia menundukan kepalanya lesu. Namja yang ia sukai sejak awal ia meneruskan pendidikannya di Universitas ini sekarang sudah menjadi milik yeoja lain.

Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya yang tak mengatakan perasaannya terlebih dulu. Hey! Tak masalah bukan jika yeoja mengatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu?. Atau akan menyesal seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku kalah sebelum berperang". Ucapnya lirih.

"Aku berharap banyak padamu buku ajaib. Setidaknya sekali saja Kyuhyun menciumku. Setelah itu aku berjanji tak akan memikirkan Kyuhyun lagi. Walau aku tau itu sangat sulit".

Sangat rapih Sungmin menulis nama lengkap Kyuhyun. menambah symbol hati disudut atasnya. Dengan langkah percaya diri Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun. menyiapkan bibir pinknya jikalau Kyuhyun menciumnya tiba-tiba seperti di drama yang selalu ia tonton bersama ibunya. Anggap saja morning kiss.

"Kyuhyun-ah~".

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya. "Aish kau lama sekali".

"Maaf. Aku tertinggal bis tadi. Jadi aku harus menunggu bis selanjutnya".

Kyuhyun mencebikan bibirnya. Tak heran dengan alasan teman satu kelasnya itu. dan inilah yang membuat Sungmin sering membolos. Bukan, tak di ijinkan mengikuti kelas tepatnya.

Tak jarang Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin. Berpura-pura tak menyelesaikan tugas, tak membawa buku, atau apapun itu sehingga dia tak di ijinkan mengikuti kelas.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba memejamkan mata seraya memajukan bibirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Min?".

Sungmin membuka matanya cepat. "Eh?".

"Aneh sekali". Cibir Kyuhyun. "Kau kemana saja kemarin? Membolos saat kelas Kim Songsaeng-nim lagi? Kau ingin nilaimu E?".

"Hah?". Mulut Sungmin menganga, menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti. "Kau bicara apa? Aku mengikuti kelas Kim songsaeng-nim. Justru kau yang membolos".

Kyuhyun berdecih. Menusuk dahi Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. "Hey. Kau masih tertidur ya Lee Sungmin? jelas-jelas kau yang membolos".

"Huh? Aku tak membolos Kyu. hampir memang, tapi Ryeowook menelponku mengingatkan kelas Kim sonsaeng-nim. Kau tanya saja pada Ryeowook. Sudah jelas kau yang membolos kemarin". Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. Mendekap kedua tangannya kesal.

"Oh! Sepertinya kau memang masih tertidur Min. kau bermimpi ya?".

Sungmin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau lupa ya? Ryeowook sedang berada di Jepang, dan baru kembali besok". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Yeoja Lee itu terdiam. Kyuhyun benar, sahabatnya itu sedang berada di Jepang, dan yang ia tau Ryeowook memang baru akan kembali besok sore.

"Apa itu hanya mimpi". Sungmin kembali mengingat semua yang dialaminya hari kemarin. Saat Kim sonsaeng-nim mencium keningnya. Saat Jungmo mencium pipi kirinya. Saat Siwon mencium pipi kanannya. Tak mungkin jika itu hanya mimpi. Bukankah itu terlihat sangat nyata?.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memintaku kemari?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Tak ada. Hanya ingin memarahimu saja. sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester. Mulai sekarang kau tak boleh membolos lagi. Atau aku akan terus memarahimu".

Sungmin berdecak sebal. Seketika wajahnya berubah lesu. Jika semua itu memang mimpi, itu berarti Kyuhyun tak akan menciumnya? tak ada buku ajaib, tak ada Kiss note. Itu semua mimpi?. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia harus lebih ikhlas melihat Kyuhyun bersama yeoja lain.

"Jika hanya ingin memarahiku. Kau sudah selesai bukan?". Sungmin membalikan badannya. Entah mengapa kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah.

"Ya! Tunggu!".

Brugh~

Sungmin terjatuh menindih tubuh Kyuhyun saat namja itu menarik lengannya. Tubuhnya yang lemas membuat tarikan tangan Kyuhyun terasa sangat kuat. Dan…

Chu~

Bibir Sungmin menempel persis dibibir tebal Kyuhyun. menyentuh lembut bibir namja yang sudah mengisi penuh ruang hatinya. Mata Sungmin terpejam, jantungnya mendadak berdetak tak karuan.

Jika kalian pernah merasa bumi seakan berhenti berputar. Mungkin seperti itu yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini.

Cepat-cepat Sungmin menjauhkan bibirnya. Mencoba berdiri sebelum tangan kekar Kyuhyun manahan punggungnya, memeluknya erat.

"Tunggu! Biarkan seperti ini". ucap Kyuhyun. menatap lekat manik mata Sungmin.

"Ya! lepaskan bodoh! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita? Terlebih jika Seohyun melihatnya. Dia akan salah paham Kyu".

Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut. Tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau katakan?".

"Aish". Sungmin menggeliat, mencoba melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. namun tenaga namja itu jauh lebih besar dari tenaganya. "Bukankah kau dan Seohyun sudah resmi berpacaran. Jika dia melihat kita seperti ini dia akan salah paham bodoh, dan mengira yang tidak-tidak".

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau mengira aku dan Seohyun berpacaran?".

"Apa aku salah? Bukankah kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya kemarin lusa?".

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?".

"Aku mendengar beberapa anak membicarakanmu dengan Seohyun. Dan mereka mengatakan itu".

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya. Mengangkat tangannya mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Kau mempercayainya?". Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya Tuhan. Pantas saja kau selalu mendapat nilai C. kau ternyata memang sangat bodoh Min".

"Ya!". Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun. membuat sang empunya mengaduh lirih. "Aku sama sekali tak menyukai yeoja itu. jadi mana mungkin aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan kemarin lusa kami hanya membahas tentang drama musical akhir tahun saja. Shim sonsaeng-nim memintaku menjadi tokoh utamanya. Mau tak mau aku harus beradu acting dengan yeoja itu".

Sungmin terdiam. Masih mencerna baik-baik tiap kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapakan. "Lalu yang aku dengar saat itu?".

Kyuhyun mencebikan bibirnya kesal. "Yang kau dengar apa? Bangunlah Lee Sungmin. Aku tak menyukai yeoja itu. tapi aku menyukaimu. Menyukai Lee Sungmin".

"Huh?".

"Aish… kau benar-benar bodoh ya? Lee Sungmin, aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai Lee Sungmin yang sangat bodoh ini".

Sungmin melotot kesal. menepuk dahi Kyuhyun cukup keras. "Ya! aku tak bodoh!".

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya santai. "Jadi kau menerimaku tidak?".

"Aku…". Sungmin menelan ludahnya kelu saat tak sengaja menatap bibir Kyuhyun. namja itu mendekatkan bibirnya perlahan.

"Tunggu!".

Sekuat tenaga Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. beranjak berdiri dari tubuh namja itu. "Bukuku?". Sungmin mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Harusnya buku pink ajaib itu ada didalam sana. Sungmin ingat betul ia menaruhnya ditas. Sungmin yakin ia tak menjatuhkannya. Tapi nyatanya buku itu tak ada disana.

"Buku apa?". Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Buku pink ajaib ku. Kiss note".

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. "Tak ada buku ajaib Min. yang ada hanya aku. Cho Kyuhyun yang menyukaimu saat kali pertama kita bertemu didepan kampus ini. dan sekarang aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin".

Sungmin tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia rela jika Kim songsaeng-nim, Jungmo, dan Siwon menciumnya hanya sebuah mimpi. Namun Sungmin tak rela jika saat ini juga termasuk mimpi indahnya. Sungmin ingin ini benar-benar nyata.

"Min?".

Sungmin tersenyum hambar. "Apa aku sedang bermimpi Kyu?".

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Menarik pinggang Sungmin lebih dekat. "Aku pastikan ini bukan mimpi".

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Menyentuh lembut bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Mengecupnya cukup lama tanpa ada lumatan. Kyuhyun ingin ciuman pertamanya dengan Sungmin terkesan sangat manis. Ah bukankah ini ciuman kedua? Beberapa saat lalu termasuk ciuman bukan?

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Buka matamu". Titah Kyuhyun. "Ini bukan mimpi Min".

Sungmin tersenyum. menggigit kecil bibirnya. "Aku… Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu".

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. mengecup kembali bibir pink itu. mengecap manis bibir yang sering ia rasakan dalam mimpi. Dan sekarang, Tuhan membuatnya menjadi kenyataan.

"Saranghae".

.

.

.

.

-END-

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review yaaa~.

Terimakasih. Saranghae. Chu~


End file.
